La flor de cerezo
by Yukino Saku
Summary: Sakura está al borde de la agonía... su sufrimiento la está matando al no poder estar con su amado... Pero tal vez las palabras de un amigo y el destino, le den una sorpresa. Pequeño oneshot dedicado a alguien muy especial para mi nn


De nuevo hola a todos. Me gustaría muchísimo deciros que este fic lo he hecho por los que me pedías que lo hiciera; de verdad que me gustaría decíroslo. El motivo de la publicación en tan señalada fecha para mí es que hoy, día en que lo publico, día 3-5-07, hace siete meses que alguien está llevando mi felicidad hacia la más alta nube, y es que solo esa persona ha podido lograrlo hasta ahora. Han sido siete meses maravillosos para mí y en este fic quiero expresar a mí manera algo que yo solo puedo sentir, y que espero que después de leer esto, vosotros lo sintáis conmigo; ya que leer significa "eso", meterse de lleno en la historia, sufrir con el personaje, con los personajes, sentir lo que ellos sienten a través del escritor. Así que leed este fic, este fic que llevo tanto tiempo queriendo hacer. Un kiss a todos los que siempre me dejáis reviews… sois los mejores NdA: sí… lo sé… es el fic más corto que jamás he hecho, no? gomen ne! pero es que ya tenía la idea hecha

* * *

**La flor de cerezo**

Un año más, se celebraba la misma fiesta; la fiesta de los _sakura_, en Japón. Era de noche, y por lo tanto en el parque del centro de Tokio no había un alma, excepto ella. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y los pétalos de cerezo descendían de los árboles, cayéndole a la chica en el rostro y provocándole leves caricias acogedoras. Sí, porque la noche era realmente acogedora cuando el aire era manso, la luna estaba llena y los pájaros dormían, dejando paso a los agradables sonidos que ejercían los búhos sin esfuerzo alguno. Sakura… así se llamaba ella… pero por qué? Es que acaso había nacido bajo un cerezo? Tenía el mismo nombre que su flor favorita y eso, de cierto modo, la calmaba. Llevaba dos horas acogida bajo los árboles, mientras observaba la luna, preguntándose cuándo podría verle, cuándo podría volver a ver el rostro de Sasuke cerca del suyo. Habían pasado ya cuatro días de vacaciones, y en lo único que pensaba Sakura era en poder volver a ver a su chico… Lo añoraba… La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y sentía odio hacia el cuerpo celeste que tanto Sasuke como ella estaban contemplando en ese instante. Así lo habían pactado antes… a las 11 de la noche los dos mirarían la luna durante un cuarto de hora, esa sería la única manera de tener intimidad en la distancia. Sakura no lo sabía, pero Sasuke no se quedaba mirando la luna durante un cuarto de hora, sino que el amor que sentía hacia la chica le impulsaba a quedarse el doble de tiempo, para tener a continuación una cita a solas con la brillante estrella. Era por todo eso que la pelirrosa odiaba el dicho cuerpo celeste, porque los miraba a los dos, a la vez que les impedía estar juntos. No dejaba de preguntarse en qué pensaría Sasuke; en ella, eso era evidente, pero el qué… no lograba saberlo; y en cierto modo le importaba… Porque tenía miedo a que el chico pudiese olvidarse de ella, el miedo se apoderaba de ella al igual que anteriormente lo hacía el odio por la luna, de la misma manera, se sentía sometida a toda clase de temores.

Sakura's POV

Sasu-kun… en qué piensas? Te echo tanto de menos… y no sé como calmar esta angustia que me está matando poco a poco… lo único que puede curarme es oír tu voz detrás de mí… susurrándome que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Qué me está pasando? Por qué siento que soy la única de los dos que siento añoranza? Cuándo voy a volver a verte, Sasu-kun? Cuándo? La espera se me hace eterna, y el aire que roza nuestros rostros son como puñales de cristal que se me clavan por todo el cuerpo… No puedo llorar; porque a su vez mis lágrimas se congelan con el frío de la soledad y se me clavan con la misma vehemencia que manso aire. Y si es manso… porque a mi me parece rápido y letal? Duele… es la primera vez que al aire, al enfriar mi rostro mojado, duele. (Suspiro; abre de nuevo los ojos y mira hacia arriba para observar la luna). Por qué tú eres libre y puedes verle? Por que los cuerpos celestes de tanta belleza como tu no pueden ablandarse al oír tal pensamiento desesperado como lo es el mío? En realidad eres fría, por eso perteneces a la oscuridad de la noche… Aunque yo no pueda verle… tú sí que le ves… hazle saber cuánto le necesito, que si no viene moriré aquí, ente pétalos de cerezo, mientras el frío me desgarra.

La cálida mañana acarició su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y… cómo podía ser que estuviese en su cama? Pero si ella estaba bajo los cerezos! Había pasado allí la noche, estaba segura! Vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría con rapidez. Una figura femenina apareció ante sí.

"Por fin te despiertas! Ya era hora ¬¬" dijo Ino.

"Se puede saber qué hago yo aquí?" preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa.

"Te quedaste dormida a fuera… podrías haber pillado un catarro; hacía muchísimo frío, así que te entré dormida"

"Pero yo quería dormir a fuera!!" gritó Sakura entre sollozos de enfado.

"Estás loca… no puedes dormir a fuera con el frío que hace; sin nada para taparte! Qué quieres? Volver a ver a Sasuke en tu funeral? Mejor que os volváis a ver estando vivos"

"Que sepas que no duermo en la calle por amor al arte!" vaciló Sakura.

"Intentaba ayudarte. Lo siento. Además, no sé ni por qué me disculpo, porque hice bien en hacer lo que hice"

"Da lo mismo… no quiero discutir de buena mañana… me voy"

"Dónde?" preguntó Ino sorprendida, ya que su amiga ni siquiera había desayunado "no desayu…" es interrumpida por esta última.

"No tengo apetito. Me voy a correr vale?"

"Te espero para com…" de nuevo la rubia es interrumpida.

"No tengo apetito. Bye."

Sakura no quería que Ino la viese llorar. Aunque su pelo cubriese, sin llevar la diadema, su frente hasta tapar los ojos, no quería que su amiga se percatase. Y es que al despertarse había visto algo que prefería, quizá, no haber visto de tan buena mañana, la foto de Sasuke… con ella… Le necesitaba, y cuando Sakura se encontraba tan mal como en ese momento no podía evitar correr, correr y correr hasta cansarse. Las calles todavía estaban desiertas, y sin abrir los ojos corría. En cierto modo se sorprendió de no chocarse con nada, pero claro, ya se conocía el lugar, y podía recorrerlo fácilmente con los ojos cerrados. Confiaba en ella misma, pero solo cuando corría, o cuando tenía una de sus armas en las manos. La única excepción era Sasuke, estando con él siempre confiaba en ella misma, él le daba el optimismo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz… y al no estar con él su vida se estaba convirtiendo en total pesimismo, le necesitaba a su lado urgentemente. La desesperación por volver a ver al moreno la condujo a un precipicio, desde el cual podía contemplar la llanura que abajo descansaba tranquila. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese en ese mismo instante, se preguntaba por qué los pájaros seguían volando, por qué el viento seguía libre, por qué las personas de su alrededor seguían con su vida de cada día. Ella estaba mal! El mundo debía detenerse ante ella! No era justo… para ella no lo era… Se sentó, dejando sus piernas en el aire, sin apoyarlas en lugar alguno, y miró hacia a bajo… había demasiada altura… no podía tirarse, tenía miedo de no poder volver a decirle a Sasuke que le quería, si iba a morir debía decírselo antes. Pensó… no entendía por qué deseba tirarse, por una parte no deseaba morir, pero por la otra sabía que era la única manera de dejar de sufrir por culpa de la triste distancia que la corroía por dentro. Dejó pasar el tiempo, mientras pensaba, hasta que el sol se le puso delante, amenazando desaparecer, dejando a la vista de la pelirrosa sus tonos ocre desesperado para que la imagen fuese más triste. Definitivamente el mundo estaba en su contra, el sol y la luna lo hacían todo adrede. Alguien la hizo despertar de su nube tormentosa, empujándola, cayendo al vacío. De repente lágrimas de terror saltaron de los ojos de Sakura y la misma persona que la había empujado agarró su mano con fuerza y volvió a subirla, y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola para calmarla.

"Nee? No pensaba dejarte caer… era para que vieras lo que significaba estar al borde de perderlo todo… da miedo eh?!" dijo Naruto.

"Yo… cómo sabías que quería tirarme?"

"Te he escuchado tararear mientras mirabas la puesta de sol, nuestra canción"

"Nuestra canción?"

"Sí… no te acuerdas? _Spring Nicht_… qué dice la letra, lo recuerdas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tienes razón…"

Naruto la abrazó por la espalda mientras la chica miraba de nuevo el sol, y cantó…

"Sobre las azoteas es tan frío, y tan reservado. Me callo tus nombres, porque tú no oyes el ahora para no desearlo. El abismo de la ciudad, cada rasgón devora las caídas. Abajo no hay nada más, salvo lo que tú sujetas aquí…"

"Grito en la noche por ti, no puedo pasar, no saltes. Las luces no te cogen, ellas ascenderían a ti. No saltes. Acuérdate de ti, de ti y de mí. El mundo allí abajo no cuenta, por favor no saltes…" cantaron al unísono.

"No sé como desearlo, no te puedo sostener. No sé como desearlo. Y si eso no te sostiene. Entonces saltaré yo por ti…" acabó el joven pelirrojo.

"… saltaré yo por ti…" repitió la chica.

"Antes de que tú caigas caigo yo… Sasuke está esperando volver a verte… no tires por la borda tanta espera, por favor…"

"… no saltes…" repetía… "no salto… y no hace falta que no saltes tú, porque sabes qué? has podido sostenerme…"

"Ves! Va, ves!" se apresuró a decir Naruto.

"Dónde?" confusa la pelirrosa.

"Allí donde el día y la noche te impiden estar… vete!"

Sakura asintió. Se sonrieron. Se levantó tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y se fue corriendo, parándose un momento a medio camino para volver a ver a Naruto, que permanecía sentado en el suelo, esta vez siendo él quien contemplaba la puesta de sol. Corría, no podía dejar de correr. Ya era de noche… quedaba poco camino… deseaba llegar ya. Una vez llegó de nuevo a la aldea de Konoha, un suspiro de tranquilidad arrebató su tormento y su desespero. Vería a Sasuke, podría volver a besar a Sasuke! Deseaba encontrarle lo más rápido posible. Corrió, siguió corriendo, y cada vez estaba más orgullosa de ella misma, el salir a correr por las mañanas la estaba ayudando ahora a no cansarse recorriendo Konoha. Habían pasado ya dos horas; Sasuke no aparecía. Miró el cielo, la luna de nuevo se encontraba observando sus actos. Se sentó en el suelo. Miraba el cuerpo celeste que la atormentaba de nuevo. Creyó ver la imagen de Sasuke en la estrella y de repente sus ojos se abrieron sin aparentar confusión alguna. Siguió corriendo. Pétalos de cerezo descendían lentamente de los árboles, siendo acariciados por el manso viento. Bajo el árbol más grande del parque Sakura se detuvo, viendo de espaldas una figura masculina, iluminada únicamente por el brillo de la luna.

"Nee? Pasa media hora de las once…" dijo Sakura en la oscuridad.

"Sí pero no me he equivocado, no?"

"Cómo?"

"Aún habiendo pasado un cuarto de hora desde la hora en la que debemos dejar de mirar la luna… tú… todavía la observas… al igual que lo hago yo… ves?" Sasuke se giró para ver el rostro de su chica.

"Solo hay una diferencia"

"Cuál…" preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa, para besarla.

"Que ahora la vemos uno al lado del otro"

"Lo prefiero mil veces más así" a continuación el joven ninja besó los cortados labios de Sakura.

Volvían a estar juntos… una vez más… Sakura se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía razón, la espera sería compensada, no podía saltar. Ahora tanto desespero estaba siendo compensado para ambos, ya que en ese momento comenzaban, bajo la luz de la luna, a entregarse mutuamente como jamás lo habían echo. Sus cuerpos volvían a ser uno, mientras sus caricias mostraban la añoranza que ambos habían pasado.

* * *

Ahora es cuando lo digo! Sí! Esta historia… ES REAL! Jeje… (Orgullosa). Lo único que no es cierto es algo del desenlace, que fui corriendo (fui en coche xD) a Konoha (tampoco fue a Konoha… xD) y que mi "Sasu-kun" estaba bajo un árbol… No estaba bajo un cerezo… aunque… hubiese sido más bonito así. Pues eso… Sakura está "en primera persona", Sakura aquí soy yo, y Sasuke es mi chico; Naruto es un amigo mío al que le debo la vida, porque casi salto… arigatto, ne! Espero que os haya gustado… NdA: (en catalán n.n') carinyo… ja hem fet set mesos…. i han sigut els més macos de la meva vida… perquè els he passat al teu costat… sóc la persona més feliç del món, gràcies a tu t'estimo molt! Espero que t'hagi agradat n.n vull review! ¬¬ te amo **Eso! Quiero reviews, eh!** Si a alguien le interesa la canción que cantamos mi amigo y yo… es de Tokio Hotel (un grupo alemán de rock) y su título es Spring Nicht (No saltes), el videoclip es mucho más bonito, lo recomiendo n.n La canción que tenía puesta mientras escribía este fic se titula: "Crystal" y es de un grupo coreano que se llama M.I.L.K. (Xiah, gracias por pasarme esta canción, me ayudó mucho -//- un kiss!) Bye! 


End file.
